


Secret Message

by DreamNotePrincess



Series: Ask-JoeyDrewStudios Series [26]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Other, Tumblr: ask-joeydrewstudios, Wally and Bendy friendship, slight samsie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: Bendy and Wally find a box with recordings of Sammy’s journals for Susie.





	Secret Message

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story idea I had for a while now, but never got to work on it, till today.

For Wally Franks, his breaks were the best time for him. Not only to relax, but to play and hang around his best buddy Bendy. During the janitor’s breaks he and Bendy would spend the day pulling pranks, telling jokes or playing games. It was fun to have someone around that shares your interest. 

The little demon was playing with a blue star patterned ball bouncing it around with his tail. Bendy saw Wally and spin the ball on his tail. “Franks! Catch!” Bendy yelled as he threw the ball.

Wally caught the ball fast and threw it back at the demon. The demon caught the ball with his tail and bounced it a few more times and then kicked it. Wally kicked the ball back making it bounce around the room. 

“Ah!” Bendy screamed ducking as the ball went over him and smashing into Sammy’s office.

Bendy and Wally screamed seeing the ball going into the cranky songwriter’s office. “Sammy is gonna kill us!” Wally and Bendy exclaimed at the same time. 

“Ok. Ok. Don’t panic. We can fix this.” Wally stuttered. He went into Sammy’s office and pulled the curtains over the broken window. “Problem solved!” 

Bendy sighed and walked into Sammy Lawrence’s office. From the looks of it, nothing was damaged, except the window but nothing Sammy won’t notice till he leaves for home. Bendy smiled when he found the ball they were playing with along with a box of tape recorders.

“Wally! Check this out!” Bendy called out. Wally went over to the little demon and saw the later pull out a box filled with tape recorders. Bendy pulled one out and looked to make sure Sammy wasn’t coming back anytime soon. Bendy turned on the tape recorder, listening to Sammy’s voice.

Sammy Lawrence: 

So Susie Campbell has been here for 3 months, and her debut as Alice Angel won’t be for another week. Today was the longest recording day I ever been in, today she sang the song “Lonely Angel.” The band kept messing up, going at different speeds, Norman told me it was because of me due to me blacking out. That’s silly, I never blacked out. Not once! He even said I have a crush on Susie, which is funny she’s my co-worker I don’t have feelings for her.

Do I? 

Once the tape ended Bendy and Wally went silent and looked at each other. A smile appeared on their faces as they shared a laugh. "So these are Sammy’s confession tapes!” Wally laughed wiping a tear from his eye. 

Bendy laughed as well, “this must of taken place before they started dating!” Bendy stopped laughing and looked at all the tapes; he then gave Wally a smirk. The later smirked as well as they both knew what they were thinking. “Want to take these somewhere and listen to them?”

Wally nodded, “and…”

“Use it as blackmail on Sammy! Yes!” Bendy and Wally agreed as the same time. They gathered the items and walked out of Sammy’s office closing the door.

After a good lunch break thanks to Susie bringing in sandwiches from home, Sammy was finally able to come back into his office and relax. Once settling in, Sammy looked around his office, he sensed something wasn’t right and there was someone or something here that wasn’t there before. Sammy opened up the drawers checking if anything was missing, but everything is in place. 

Sammy thought what was missing, and shrugged going back to work.

Back with the jokers Bendy and Wally laughed at the recent tape they played. This one was about Sammy talking about his first date with Susie. “Okay. Okay! Next one!” Wally laughed.

Bendy nodded and pressed play on the next recorder. 

Sammy Lawrence:

Susie I have something to confess to you. I love you. No that sounds stupid. Susie Mariee Campbell you’re the prettiest girl in the world, and I love you. Gah! Pull it together Lawrence! You can do this! Susie I love you, you’re an amazing singer, girl and person overall. Would you like to be my girlfriend?

Wally and Bendy snickered throughout the whole tape; once it reached the end they started laughing out loud. Their laughter was so loud it caught the attention of Susie who was passing by.

“What’s so funny?” The voice actress asked. 

Wally and Bendy stopped laughing and looked up at the confused voice actress. Bendy and Wally looked at each other nervous and wondering what to say. “We were just laughing at jokes.” Bendy lied. Wally nodded in reply. Susie raised an eyebrow; he looked at the box filled with tape recordings and took one out of the box. 

Wally looked nervous hoping she wouldn’t play the video, but she didn’t she handed the recorder back to Wally and walked off. Wally sighed, “That was too close.”

“I agree.” Bendy replied. It went silent for a while, but with a smirk the two listened more of the recordings. 

Susie walked up to Sammy’s office and noticed the window broken. She sighed rolling her eyes and knocked on Sammy’s office door. “Come in!” Sammy called out. Susie smiled and opened the door.

“Sammy, something weird is going on with Wally and Bendy, did anything happen?” Susie asked.

Sammy shook his head. Susie sighed and opened the window blinds showing the hole. Sammy’s mouth dropped seeing the broken window. “My window!” He yelled. Sammy groaned that he has to pay for it. Then, anger, anger started to rush threw the music director’s veins. 

Susie sensed the anger, she had to calm him down before he goes into a rampage, but what can she do? She then remembered the box of tapes, “um if it would make you feel better, Wally and Bendy found a box of tapes.”

This didn’t seem to help as Sammy got furious, “what box of tapes?” He asked, voice growling. 

Susie gulped, “a blue box filled with tapes and they were laughing.” She explained. 

This struck a chord on Sammy. He knows what those tapes were; his anger was now mixed with worry. “Susie! Those tapes are important!” He yelled. 

“I can show you where they are.” 

Wally and Bendy were walking laughing more over the recording tapes. Their laughter stopped as they started to feel a cold chill coming their way. “B-Bendy d-did Joey turn on the AC?” Wally shivered. 

Bendy shivered shaking his head, “N-Not that I know of. I-Its only 60 degrees.” He replied. 

“There you are.” Sammy sang in a creepy tone. Wally and Bendy shrieked turning around seeing Sammy smile evilly on the two. “I’ve been looking for you.” 

“H-Hey! Sammy!” Bendy replied. “W-We were just- just…” Bendy was at a lost for words seeing Sammy stand there, smiling like a mad man.

“Just going to hand back my tapes?” Sammy asked.

Bendy and Wally gulped, clutching onto the box tight. “Y-yes. I mean no!” Bendy yelled changing his answer.

Sammy chuckled. They were playing it the hard way, so he can play their little game. “Well if you don’t give them to me now. You will pay.” He replied.

Wally shook the fear and gained confidence, “Well. We have your audio tapes.” Wally said smirking crossing his arms.

“Yeah,” Bendy replied, “and we can use them on you if you plan on telling Joey!” 

Sammy smirked, “can use what if Mr. Lawrence told me?” Joey asked walking up disappointed at the toon. 

Bendy was scared seeing his father come into the room. He snatched the box away from Wally and handed it back to Sammy, giving the music director and his father a sheepish smile. 

“You two. My office. Now.” Joey scolded.

“Yes, sir.”  
“Yes dad.”

Sammy finally put the box back where it belongs, as for Wally and Bendy they had to spend their Sunday fixing up Sammy’s window. Sammy could of done humiliation on them, but seeing Franks loose his day off and Bendy loosing his fun for the day was enough. Now Sammy can sit down, relax and finish the new song. 

“So what were in those tapes anyways?” Susie asked. Sammy gulped as he blushed.


End file.
